


Connecting with you

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Canon - Original Game, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Post-Game(s), Shameless Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: A quick 'n dirty romantic smut multichapter regarding my favorite (completely self indulgent)Final Fantasycouples. Hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Celes Chere/Locke Cole, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52





	1. LockCel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celes and Locke steal away a quiet moment together, almost immediately after the events of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶Nei momenti di tristezza  
> Nei momenti di dolore  
> A te, mia stella, penso  
> Con infinito ardore🎶
> 
> FF6 forever breaks my heart with the opera scene and Celes’ suicide attempt as parallels, ugh. I haven’t officially written for LockCel yet (only alluded to them being together in my Dissidia NT fic, _A desire to feel needed_ ) but I’ve loved them for many years now.
> 
> Hopefully I did them justice here! (If you've never given Piano Collections Celes' Theme a listen, please do so. Same with Aria Di Mezzo Carattere in Italian!)
> 
> As an aside, Garnet/Zidane are adorable but IX overall didn't capture my heart the same way Squinoa/VIII did. Personal preferences, I guess. Also, not to worry—Squinoa's chapter takes place a year post game so they're appropriate ages.

"Hm?"

Her head turned as she sat in the private quarters of the airship, offering a soft smile—sincere, maybe somewhat reserved—to the man locking the door behind him with a 'click'. She was the type to value her privacy, he already understood.

"You wanted to talk about something?" He joined her seated on one of the spare beds, curious why Celes was lost in thought, having left the others up deck. Terra with the wind caressing her loose light-green hair, happily crying gulls accompanying the Party's airship, as if partaking in an exciting race to the ends of the world. Realm looked up from playing with Interceptor—where had Shadow gone?—smiling once she and the others took the scene in. Celes herself offered one more smile at her dear friend who survived despite the odds, retaining her human side, before she silently excused herself. 

Now, with the madness finally, _finally_ over, their world could thrive again. Rebuilding towns little by little, restoring castles to their former glory, new life, babies, brought into the brave new world. No matter the situation, hope was always there.

"Yes. I...um." Without realizing, her forehead gravitated towards and rested against Locke's own, eyes fluttering closed. "I wanted to apologize about earlier. Almost losing your bandana like that, you see, I was just..."

She felt him shake his head, apparently doing his best to hold back laughter. Didn't she get it, by now? "I wasn't concerned about _that_ silly thing!"

Swallowing, she nodded, a little thankful she'd already closed her eyes. Fidgeting, she began playing with his bandana still wrapped around her bicep for safekeeping. Where had her nerves of steel gone? Catching his eyes would've sent her into an absolutely flustered mess. 

"Have I ever mentioned, love", Locke's voice grew steady, Celes feeling his fingers cup her cheek and hair. Stroking her tenderly, slowly, daring her to open her eyes if only for the briefest of moments. "Just how beautiful your eyes are? They sparkle brighter than any jewel."

Her breath caught in her throat. Funny to think, her old self would've felt irritation immediately bubble up at his sappy words. "...I..."

Was _he_ blushing right now? A tentative blue eye slowly opened to meet his gray ones, indeed, confirming her curiosities. He was smiling, a faint red coloring his cheeks. Despite her anxieties—had Locke truly healed from his own pain, losing Rachel all over again like that?—Celes found herself genuinely smiling in reply.

"You know something?", he chuckled, stretching out atop the surprisingly soft single bed, pulling Celes into a tight embrace against his chest. She continued smiling despite a blush, quietly listening to him emotionally open up. That warm body—his warm body—so close to hers _was_ quite comforting, despite his kind gesture initially startling her inside. Neither of them were normally so cuddly together.

"I was jealous of those two actors. When you were on that stage so long ago, all dolled up and singing during the Opera."

"Draco and Ralse dueling for Maria's hand is part of the libretto, didn't you bother reading it?", she laughed, unable to help her amusement. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to one another's slowly relaxed heartbeats, taking in the moment. Finding first his bandana (thanks to that little seagull!), then Locke himself, after all hope had been lost in their ruined world, after she'd cast her bleak future into raging, cruel, oceans below...how truly foolish of her.

As if he reading her thoughts, he quietly offered, "Celes. Your granddad put _so_ much love into giving you your powers, into raising you. You're not just some manufactured _thing_ , you're as human as the rest of us. Just like Terra is. Why ever doubt yourself?"

Something suddenly wet welling up in the former general's eyes caught her off guard. Her granddad who believed in her, looked after her, even through a year-long coma despite his own tragic end. And before, all that loss of life by her own two hands, that cruel nature of the battlefield...

Stomach twisting inside from sickness, all she could do was nod, quickly burying her head into Locke's chest, feebly attempting to hide her tears. She was of stronger stuff than that, yet. He continued silently stroking her loose wavy hair, tiny jolts of comfort coming out of her back every time his hand made contact with her silky skin or hair.

"I want...", she sniffled in a wavering voice, glassy eyes meeting Locke's. "I want to finally understand it for myself. Could you...show me?"

"Well." The twenty-five year old ~~thief~~ treasure hunter cleared his throat, smirking slightly, rough thumb tenderly wiping those tears away. "There's different kinds of love, out there."

"You know what I mean."

No more explanations needed, Locke shut his suddenly agape mouth with a warm smile at her serious gaze, the ex-general failing to keep stern, beginning to offer a smile back.

Maddeningly slow in their kissing, sucking on her bottom lip, he loosened and removed her pants, gloves, and over-shirt first, alongside her belt and cape, before tending to his own clothes and belts (and many, countless, daggers) hastily joining hers on the carpeted floor in a rather messy pile. He opted _not_ to remove the bandana against her arm, though. Never. Growing meek momentarily as she lay atop the soft pillows and blankets, the blonde sighed in contentment, chest heaving in anticipation, Locke wordlessly unclasped her bra from behind, nimbly slipping her underwear down her strong, long, legs. His wandering eyes took in a moment to enjoy the view of her beautiful, toned, body. Still quite feminine underneath her old uniform.

His teeth caught a nipple, thumb and index finger pinching the other with equal intensity, Celes breathlessly moaning, losing herself in her first sexual experience.

Trembling slightly, recalling the last woman he'd shared a bed with seemingly ages ago, who never _did_ receive her engagement ring......No. Shaking his head a little, he wouldn't be caught up in his past any longer. Deeply exhaling, he pulled down his briefs to add to their growing clothes pile. And immediately, despite her absolutely beet red face—his was, too—Celes in her curiosity reached out for the obviously hard member between his legs, Locke sporting a somewhat wiry frame but muscular within his arms.

If all worked out, a new engagement ring, now with Celes...One they'd decide on, together—since they already genuinely accepted one another—would be in their near future.

"When did, ahh, _this_ happen?" The younger woman understood the inner workings, of course. Finally experiencing it for herself, with the man she'd little by little given her heart to...a shiver of delight ran down her spine, so caught up in his surprisingly soft lips and wandering hands earlier that she hadn't noticed his erection. A little thick, veiny. Would something like that even fit inside her? She shuddered again, more than eager to find out, and experiment with him.

Cheekily grinning and deciding to demonstrate _his_ love with a rather deep, lingering, kiss, their tongues met in a dance of sorts. Maybe it was the oddest 'dance' Celes ever recalled taking part of, but she'd cherished it the most.

She calmly looked up to meet his gaze as they kissed many, many, times. Despite their increasingly heavy breathes, she wanted nothing more than to silently please him, Locke more than happily obliging by placing a hand over hers, together stroking his length up and down at just the right angle, with just the right amount of pressure. His free hand found that moist heat he was searching for—maybe his most prized treasure, after everything. Thumb slowly rubbed against the nub hidden within her neatly trimmed curls, finger slipping inside easily parted folds. She was already completely soaked.

Catching the pure lust in Locke's endless grays like a stormy sea at dawn, one request hungrily escaped Celes' lips, moaning in ecstasy: " _Please_."

Not one to make a lady wait, eagerly hooking her legs ankle to ankle locked around his neck, he positioned himself, thrusting deep to feel every last inch, fill every crevice inside her, finally inside. _Finally_. Her sudden hissing with clenched eyes, nails lightly scraping against his lower back, made him stop his hips, realization striking. With softening eyes, slowly building small, tender, kisses, savoring the exploration of one another's mouths—her warmly accepting—to take her mind off the sudden intrusion. Shifting a little to get the angle _just right_ , Celes laughing before she'd been rolled around in the crumbled bedsheets, her light-blond hair tousled as she now lay on top. Hopefully the others couldn't hear them—Terra especially would grow beet-red, had she understood what her two dear friends were up to.

"When a woman like you'd touch yourself on those sleepless nights in the army," he began whispering in her ear, tickling ends of her hair, savoring how perfectly he fit inside her moist heat, when slow, deeply filling her up, was just as good—maybe even better—than fast-paced fucking, "Did you ever think you'd wind up with a scoundrel like me? Instead of some prince, or even a king?"

Celes laughed through her throaty moans as he took her higher and higher, thighs coated in her leaking juices due to his earlier play. And now, she was almost at the brink, his constantly throbbing inside unbelievable. "Any royalty I know aren't exactly my type." Edgar's amusing attempts at flirting only a half hour prior flashed into her mind.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Celes!" That was it. The way she bounced atop him, agonizingly slow, only taking his head in before she'd shift back down again to become utterly full by his leaking cock, again....

He turned a little red in the face but she just shook her head. She wanted him to let loose, be himself, around her. Nibbling against his earlobe as if intending to steal his earrings (why not, when she'd already stolen his heart?), she twitched against his body, wordlessly orgasming from waves of pleasure thanks to his vocal encouragements. She was left an overflowing, rather giddy, mess.

" _Mmh_ , you really are soaked.", he grunted, kissing her again, thrusting somewhat faster as Celes pushed down on his chest with fingers splayed, lightly sweating. Locke's hands firmly fell to her hips before one lost its grip in their movements, landing somewhere along her firm ass. He took to massaging, lightly slapping. Utterly captivated by this young woman who happily gave him her virginity—he felt honored beyond words.

"...Someday..."

"Huh?" Mid-thrust and so very close to losing himself inside her _very_ welcoming pussy, his mind still half-blown that this was _real_ and actually happening between them, their eyes warmly met. He'd already promised to never let go of her—Locke fully intended for things to stay that way.

"Let's visit the opera house someday, and meet Maria together."

Hungrily suckling her neck, muttering against it, a coy question: "Does that mean I'll get a private performance, after we're back home?"

"Oh!"

 _That_ sudden love tap to her bottom caught her off guard.

"Depends how well-behaved you are, now doesn't it, love?", she breathily retorted, continuing. She was vaguely uncertain if his mentioning a shared home or his continued implications of them moving on—together—breaking away from their past, had captivated her heart more. They'd have all day to find out, explore one another's bodies, learning more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a complete mystery which couple will be featured in the next update😝 (Wrong answers only in your replies please, I think we could all use a good laugh these days.)


	2. CloTi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two always seem to be worrying about something, but at least they're happy, living together. A little date especially offers Cloud and Tifa some reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I truly first fell in love with _FF_ and this particular ‘ship, 23 years ago. (I thought Jessie washing Cloud's face was adorable as well as meeting that certain friendly flower girl, but Cloud running into 7th Heaven as that gentle theme played and Tifa's smiling character portrait popping up.....It's easy to see even from that standpoint why Cloud fell for Tifa, so long ago~)

They'd taken up full time residence in the villa with nowhere else to go after Meteor. The warm sun was refreshing, though Tifa was amused to discover her old Sector 7 neighbor (who properly eloped with his lady-friend) took to visiting Icicle Inn, getting away from Costa del Sol's blazing heat. She turned to Cloud when she felt his hand rest against a shoulder of her strapless sundress.

Cloud was smiling at her. "I had fun tonight."

"Shouldn't _I_ be saying that?", she laughed, happily squeezing the large Chocobo plush close to her chest, Cloud winning it for her at the Wonder Square. Getting back in from a little date at Gold Saucer, she set her new fluffy friend on atop the kitchen counter top, sitting on one of the bar stools to neatly pull off her flats. She felt immediate relief, deeply rubbing her wiggling toes and tight soles to work out the soreness. "Whew! We sure did a lot of walking tonight, huh?"

He took to silently staring, as if not fully listening. On their gondola ride, Tifa’s face went red during shy yet hungry kissing. She quickly scooted over to sit in his lap instead of keep a slight distance across. She gasped in surprise once something familiar pressed against her, continuing their chaste kisses as fireworks outside their viewing window boomed, lighting up the night sky. Afterwards they held hands en route to the arcade section, Tifa naturally receiving a higher score than Cloud at the virtual arm wrestling game. A fun time overall, but she'd been a little hesitant in their debating on spending the night at the Ghost Hotel...that sort of thing still unnerved her, ever since losing her mother.

Spending time together was somewhat Cloud’s way of apologizing for his taking Aerith on that date (she, in her typical excitable way, had pushed him out the room), during their journey—although, Tifa would've explained that Cloud had nothing to forgive. She missed dear Aerith so much, understanding the importance of Cloud and Aerith's relationship, everyone's emptiness since losing Aerith would never quite be healed.

That aside, Cloud felt Tifa herself didn't need to feel embarrassed about anything after their making love that starry night, already a few months ago...An unconventional relationship like theirs was sort of an adjustment period. Weren't they moving too fast? It was a relief, that any physical intimacy besides sex since that night felt natural. Potentially ruining their important friendship with sex a genuine fear in the back of their minds, once their Planet was safe and recovering from the threat. Waking the other up—Tifa was usually the earlier riser between them—with soft kisses, while falling asleep by snuggling up close night after night...After such a painful adventure with their friends, mutual comfort was welcome.

"Cloud?", she questioned, growing confused by his spacing out. He approached her quietly, pulling her head against his chest, his fingers threading into her chocolate hair. Tifa sighed with a smile, inhaling his cologne mixed in with his natural scent, cheek nuzzling his soft cotton shirt. Casual dress, nothing terribly fancy, but it was nice to get used to wearing something besides their clothes for battle...these days left used for sparring.

He shook his head. "Just thinking about you."

She laughed again. "Well, _I_ was thinking about grabbing us a late dinner." It was already after 9 PM, Costa del Sol never sleeping, tourist resort that it was. There was no way she'd be cooking tonight. "Hm, takeout noodles sound good?"

"Huh? Uhh...yeah."

Her smile felt a little insincere despite quickly understanding exactly _why_ Cloud kept spacing out, a hand lightly cupping one of her generously sized breasts, thumbing the top of her flesh before tracing the outline of her nipple. He repeated the process for her other one while still stroking her hair. Her going braless would always leave his mind happily blank, he felt. She squirmed against his embrace slightly, nervously giggling and crossing her legs lady-like, not wanting to give into her heat building below considering there was something serious on her mind. Dinner could wait, and they _could_ take things to bed, for now...if only she'd been in more of the mood to make love.

Tightly embracing, occasionally experimenting in seeing if they couldn't come at the same time (close, by not quite there, Tifa losing herself as he'd rapidly thrust, her walls clenching around the blond sending him over the edge), sweating while exchanging happy smiles...Nothing felt greater, and yet.

"What's wrong, Tif?" Normally she'd be incredibly happy when noticing that hungry look in his eyes, wanting him just as much, but right now...

"I, um, don't really know what to do.", she admitted. There was no point in hiding it from him. "I made a doctor's appointment for next week, but I..." She sighed. "Cloud, I might be pregnant. Maybe someday if I run the bar again we'd have more money, but with things as they are now, our little odd jobs....." She shrugged helplessly. They simply weren't making enough.

Cloud swallowed thickly. "...Might be, huh?" His breathing had gone a little funny, warmth growing in his chest at the very idea of becoming a real family, despite a tinge of nausea hitting his belly. He'd recently slipped a ring on her finger despite them not making any official plans yet. Cloud's worst fears coming true would absolutely destroy him, emotionally. "But, if it's our baby with _my_ cells, then—"

"That'll never happen." Her voice was soft, kissing his face, their noses touching. Warm ruby met his cobalt tinged with scattered emerald Mako specks. "You're whole again, right?"

"All thanks to you, Tifa." He breathed, slight nodding, the hand in her hair now cupping her cheek. Tifa leaned into his touch, smiling softly.

"I mean." How could she delicately phrase this so Cloud wouldn't misunderstand? "I want a baby, but at the same time, I don't...Weird of me, huh?"

"Not really." Mixed feelings were completely understandable. Already they've dealt with so much, fate of the very Planet on their young shoulders. "But if it's what you want, we'll make it work. I promise."

Tifa kissed him softly, his repeating their little oath always reassured her tired heart. Cloud immediately tightened their embrace, tongue warmly exploring her mouth. A change of topic about anything else would be good right now.

"You know, I have the chance to _ahem_ take care of you, since I couldn't during the ride." One hand on his shoulder for support, she still sat in the backless bar stool—despite his firm hug so she wouldn't fall—her fingers playfully drew an outline against his pants, even now, she was happily surprised just how hard he'd get in her presence. Which naughty daydreams of theirs should they make happen, tonight?

Cloud blushed, "Only if I can return the favor."

Cheekily, she wrapped her legs around his waist, cotton panties underneath her crumpled dress rubbing against that tightness in his slacks. He looked _so_ good it was almost criminal whenever he'd dress up a little. No need for his sword anymore, their gear safety stowed away in the wine cellar below in case conflict ever stirred up, again. He twitched, groaning, "Not fair."

"Hm? I don't know what you mean~" She winked, squeezing his bicep, silently cooing about his muscles.

Enough being enough, Cloud lifted Tifa, arms securely wrapped around her waist, carrying her to their room, her feet lightly kicking back and forth. Laying above her on their large bed, opening Tifa's mouth with his tongue, her hands tangled his blond locks, sighing against his hug. Cloud broke away a little so their foreheads touched.

"Here, or the shower?"

"Lay down, okay?", she suggested, not wanting to come off as forceful, Cloud complied before first, slowly lifting his shirt, shoes, and pulling off the rest of his clothes. She'd gently reprimand his wearing shoes in their room later, generally doing her best to keep their little home as tidy as possible just in case the others decided to unexpectedly drop by.

Laying back, a hand lightly tugged his leaking erection, internally somewhat eager, his cock twitching as proof to make love. Cloud stopped his lazy movements once Tifa began slipping out of her dress. "Hang on." He sat upright, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled while he helped pull off the dress, beginning to suck her neck, his hard length twitching upon her freed breasts bouncing slightly. Falling off her toned stomach, the dress fell to the floor with her white cotton panties. When Cloud thought about it, he still wasn't really sure what to refer to her as. 'Partner' probably fit best, in various meanings of the word, having each other's back in and out of battle, but 'girlfriend' or even 'wife' had its own nice ring to it.

Someday. Someday, definitely.

"...You getting pudgy, Tif?" He blinked, eyes focused on her belly instead of lower. "Maybe you _are_ pregnant."

Reddening in anger, she glared. "Aren't you brave, crossing a marital artist?" He knew her daily work out routines well enough, sometimes even joining her, but occasionally teasing was still fun. Chuckling, he subdued her anger by cupping both sensitive breasts, gently massaging them just the way she liked. His quiet breath against her ear, teeth carefully grazing her earring. 

"I'm still...", she pouted, squirming in his arms, "angry at you."

"Uh huh." A finger slowly began rubbing her clit, Cloud choosing to ignore her words.

Suppressing a gasp from his welcome presence, she offered: "Wait, are you afraid we're moving too fast ever since then?"

Cloud stammered as he caught her amusement, taken aback that she could turn the tables on him so easily. "N-not really..."

She laughed, "You're a terrible liar, _childhood friend_."

"That's it!" Grumbling with a glint in his Mako eyes, he immediately tickled her belly, moving to her inner thigh, Tifa still pinned in his arms...and completely at his mercy. She yelped from his unexpected attack, laughing out his name.

"Cloooud! N-no, not _there_!"

"You give up?" His tongue darted out, nibbling her neck, fingers playfully brushing her sensitive lower half, everywhere _but_ her inner lips and clit, driving her to madness. She began panting in want. Her juices already smeared against her inner thighs, Cloud coated his fingertips in the stuff as if nothing was wrong.

"I give up, I give up! Just..." Laughing, her embarrassed face burning and eyes teary, she was about ready to burst when she _needed_ more pleasure. As Cloud sucked on her tongue, Tifa moaned loudly against his mouth.

"Jerk! Be serious, already!", she halfheartedly panted upon breaking away at their connected spit trail. Innocently laying down, he dodged a pillow just missing his head, grinning at her angry huffing, pulling her in for yet another kiss.

"Sorry." 

"Uh huh.", she flatly replied, her own eyes dangerous. "Guess I'll have to get back at you, huh~?" She squeezed his balls, his soft yelping music to her ears. Cloud, for his part, was silently thankful she didn't use full force, rather, it was enough to get him to...pay attention. "Okay, I'm seriously sorry for teasing you!"

"Better." She kissed his nose, all having been forgiven...not that she was actually _that_ angry to begin with, their mutual teasing finally quieted. Neither could take it terribly far, both giving in too easily to their desires beforehand. Shifting against him so Cloud was flat on his back like she originally wanted, Tifa positioned his member between her breasts, flexible enough to bend forward, happily kissing and licking his tip.

He sucked in a breath, hand tangling her now-messy hair again. "Wait, you don't want...?"

She shook her head. "I'd, um, rather wait and see until I'm sure. There's plenty we can do until then?"

"Yeah."

Cloud's soft moans filled their quiet bedroom. Her breasts lightly coated in his dripping precum, his tip occasionally popped up before disappearing again, Tifa's 'soft pillows' were always incredible. Adjusting her position, her hands cupped underneath her tits to keep Cloud's dick in place, her tongue lapping more before greedily sucking the head. Understanding all of his little gestures by now—when he was close, when he needed her to ease up a little—she took him deeper once his breath caught in his throat. His slightly sweaty skin and musky scent absolutely intoxicating to her. Funny to think she used to feel shy, even back when simply _fantasizing_ about them having sex, before that starry night when her fantasies wound up reality. Pressing her tongue flat against him, taking Cloud in deeper yet not quite deepthroating, she smiled when he grunted, softly pulling her hair.

Was he close?

Cloud took matters into his own hands, literally, pinching her full breasts, Tifa hissing at the contact. She'd make a slight face if she wasn't so preoccupied with...other things, all but humping the air before Cloud noticed. Eagerly palming her wet pussy and rubbing her wanting clit, she sighed through her nose with slight relief. Her head bobbing up and down, his tip popped out her mouth before fully engulfing him, again. Deeper, faster, hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to savor his taste, badly. Before mildly teasing in happily d r a g g i n g out her mouth work, breasts occasionally grinding against his dick. Cloud was a twitching mess, grunting. 

There it was. The contrast of her soft and supple breasts against his veiny, pulsating, member, Cloud messily spilled his cum all over her breasts and belly, some shooting up towards her chin. Tifa didn't seem to mind, greedily, quietly licking up what she could of his thick, hot, load.

_Shit._

He momentarily watched her, quietly mindblown, before sitting upright. "Hang on.", Cloud repeated from earlier, this time with bedroom eyes, spreading Tifa's long legs apart to inhale her own brand of musk, nose nuzzling into her clit. She squirmed against him, caught off guard, about to encourage him before her growling stomach interrupted the flow. Accepting defeat while lazily pawing at his chest, she sleepily suggested, "Takeout noodles..." 

He understood her willing but exhausted spirit, given how busy they were tonight, all their walking around. Chuckling lightly, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Adorable.", he murmured, absolutely taken in, Tifa slightly flustered inside. 

* * *

It was a week later when he noticed, during another sunny morning in their small villa. Her oddly dejected sipping of the usual morning cafe latte, the rays of the sun from their bay windows warming her oblivious back. He bit his lip. Standing in the doorway leading out of their room, arms crossed, the blond quietly observed that sad slump in her posture, before offering, "...Tifa?"

She perked up slightly, turning her head to meet his eyes with a small smile. "Good morning."

"It's not a very good one if you're—"

"About my appointment the other day. Well..." She shook her head, lump already formed in her throat. After brief silence, she rubbed away tears that began stinging her eyes.

"We'll make it work."

"Huh?"

He was smiling softly. "Don't worry, Tifa."

And she began smiling in full, her coffee already forgotten, looping her arms around his neck while still sitting at the bar stool. She noticed the chocobo plushie leaning against one of the windows, something to offer little greetings whenever one of them would enter the joined living room-kitchen area. No need to despair, not when he was by her side like always. Forever.

"You're right. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Actually." Cloud's growing red and his shy response meant one obvious thing was on his mind. "If you're up for it, could you do that thing with your thighs?"

She giggled, blushing faintly in response, holding hands while leading him into their bedroom, their covers rumpled and still overturned from sleepy cuddles. "Not my boobs, again~?"

"Tifa." His voice was gentle, hot in her ear, the man still standing behind her. Cloud's sword-calloused hands firmly supported her shoulders. "Do you want to try again?"

Warmly smiling, she spread her legs apart to already invite her beloved in. Licking his lips while two of his fingers made their descent, Cloud grinned. _Soaked._

Trying, again and again, would be half the fun for them, after all.


	3. Zerith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, Zack and Aerith amend missed...opportunities...from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two forever break my heart, so Zerith in this chapter enjoy themselves (with a hint of the _other_ OT3/slight OT4 (rather than Clerifa).) Let's be real here, those old perv!Aerith memes/comics were perfect, haha.
> 
> My VII hype levels are at maximum, all thanks to Remake and the Remake Ultimania~ (I was mildly annoyed the English localization seemed to remove some obvious Zerith references ("I want to spend more time with you" then Cloud mysteriously(?) tears up) from the Japanese script—including some of Aerith's 30th Anniversary monologue—but it happens, I guess.

"Ugh, why'd things have to turn out this way?", Aerith dramatically sighed with the back of her hand on her forehead. Zack beside her quirked an eyebrow. "Jealous of them up top?" Maybe he was mildly amused at the idea of his buddy finally getting some. Cloud absolutely deserved happiness everything he endured.

"Maybe.", she smiled while snuggling into his embrace, emerald Lifestream tendrils gently brushing against their souls. After years of heartbreak, anxiety, and confusion why he never wrote back, the mystery had been solved. _Completely_ in a way she never could've anticipated nor prepare herself for, although her heart would've felt warm reassurance that now, _finally_ , they would never leave the other's side.

"It's a shame that we never...."

Sex. Certainly some would think of it as a dirty word, Aerith never quite understanding _why_ a blessing from the Planet itself—the ability to express love for another, or even people sharing 'no complications' fun together—could be so frowned upon. Not that she'd been able to experience such excitement for herself, various circumstances preventing that from ever happening. The one man she happily _wanted_ to offer herself to had completely disappeared one day. The other man, so similar yet different from the first, had other things on his mind (an almost near-obsessive desire to stop whatever Sephiroth's goals were), thus generally oblivious to such matters. Even their little date as payment had been interrupted due to Shinra's interference. Cloud anyway seemed naturally drawn to the brawler of the Party (regardless of what potential _feelings_ herself and Cloud shared) whenever Aerith's more perceptive nature was at the forefront. And she understood, honestly overjoyed for them both, when sensing their semi-recent fall into the Lifestream. Thanks to Tifa's help, Cloud regained his true self, sleeping away inside after 5 painful years of trauma and experimentation.

"Hmm." Zack's lazy smile caused Aerith's own, back in the present with her first love. He seemed momentarily lost in thought before almost greedily capturing her soft lips in chaste kiss. As if time itself stopped, that softness, that warmth, missing for their own painful 5 years. Aerith couldn't help deepen it, flicker of desire in her eyes, grinning when Zack moaned into her mouth.

His strong will kept him here, alongside her. They wouldn't ever part again, ever be lonely or painfully _alone_ again, finding their own Promised Land in one another.

His fingers tenderly held her chin as they locked eyes. "So? What do you say we fix it?"

She giggled. Her heart, if it could still beat, would grow warm at the very idea. "Let's go back to my place?"

She offered her hand, Zack immediately accepting, together disappearing into that soft green light.

* * *

"Hang on.", Aerith quietly requested, Zack leaning on the doorway of Elmyra's house, his arms crossed. The tired looking woman sat at the kitchen table, hands warmed by a coffee mug—her favorite blend of herb tea—not really focusing on the variety show flickering on their old CRT. She let out fatigued sigh. Saddened.

Biting her lip, Aerith wrapped her arms around her adopted mother's shoulders, leaning into the hug, cheek against cheek, sincere smile silently growing. Elmyra froze in the spot, tight grip on the comforting drink loosened, eyes widening. "Baby?", she breathed.

 _"Miss you."_ , Aerith mumbled into her mother's ear before kissing her temple. Gray streaks were more prominent in Elmyra's dark blonde locks, these days.

Shaking her head to clear it, the woman returned to watching her program with a slight smile now on her face.

"All set?" Zack's hand lingered on Aerith's shoulder, who opened the door leading outside to her large flower garden—still fresh, blooming, watered— _definitely_ it was evident that Marlene, Barret, Cloud and the others helped Elmyra with such an important task.

* * *

"You know", Aerith smiled, smoothing out her dress before sitting atop yellow lilies. A symbol of their own reunion, regardless of how many years it took, flowers they secretly hoped to decorate their future home with. Maybe a tiny place out in the countryside, near Gongaga, where they'd spend their days cuddled up in grassy fields, gazing at the azure skies (...had his hometown recovered).

"I'm sad we never got married." The stream of that small pond and ever present waterfall was their backdrop. Nature persisted outside her home in the Slums thanks to a touch of Cetra magic and the Lifestream's will. She was a little misty-eyed, uncertain if being in peaceful scenery or spending time with her special someone warmed her heart more.

"I know." He kissed her, selfishly deepening, hot tongue eagerly exploring her mouth. "But we _kinda_ are like this, don't you think? Our souls are one."

Funny, how the serene flow of the semi-distant waterfall sounded close, they could almost feel cool water spraying their skin while deeply inhaling aromatic lilies, snapdragons, foxtails, other assortments. Nice to dream of what could've been.

She giggled, nuzzling his broad frame, her heart full as his thick fingers tangled through her loose dark-brunette locks hung past her shoulders. Whether it hurt more that she lost her mother's gift or Zack's ribbon, she wasn't certain. Zack began tugging that pink dress and bra off her slender shoulders, red jacket already discarded. She held back laughter at his eagerness; he really was like a puppy. "You _could_ just undo my buttons."

"Yeah." He was grinning, kissing her hungrily again, Aerith happily reciprocating. "But not as fun, now is it?"

"Hm~" Her bare knee rubbed against something that caught her wide-eyed attention. She grinned. "Is that all because of me?"

Zack, distracted, was ready to get his hands on Aerith's mouthwatering pork buns. They looked better than the ones in the Shinra break room. A playful reply wanting to come forward died down as soon as his hands cupped a bare breast. His tongue lapped a hard nipple before he fit all of her—or tried to—in his mouth, slowly suckling, kissing, her breast with tenderness.

" _Ahh_ , Zack." She shut her eyes, enjoying warm sensations spreading through her chest and far lower, hands gripping his long spiky black locks. "Mmh!"

" _That_ all because of me?", Zack breathed, some fingers curling upwards. Those damp, completely soaked, panties. His lips and tongue, meanwhile, made contact with her exposed throat. He grew a little anxious in the want to parting her own petals, and swallowed. 

"M-maybe~?" She couldn't help lose her cool despite a flirtatious desire for control.

"...What are you thinking about?" Zack's usual easygoing grin slowly returned.

"Warm me up some more, and _then_ maybe I'll tell you~" She winked, nibbling the ear that held his stud.

He laughed, sitting upright to remove her gardening boots and socks, smoothly pulling down her underwear in one swift motion. Seeing the slash across her belly would've destroyed something within him, that an old friend completely lost his senses, and afterwards Zack hadn't been there to protect her...She certainly felt the same about the inability to save him, had he retained his numerous bullet wounds post-death.

"Hey, are you _sure_ you don't have experience with this?" Aerith pouted, just a little, to make him feel guilty if he wound up deserving it.

"I just", Zack's fingernails dug into the fleshy bits of her ass, lightly smacking. "Always wanted to make love to you. That's all there is to it." He busied himself by sucking each of her cute toes individually, hot tongue sliding across them, mouth a contrast to the cool night air despite things like temperature or breath no longer affecting either of them.

With feather light kisses planted from the tops of her feet, to her ankles, shapely legs, and thick thighs, Aerith would've been left utterly breathless until Zack...avoided what was in between _completely_ , instead making his way towards her belly and lingering on her flower-perfumed breasts. 

She groaned in frustration, wiggling in his embrace and already wet. Only calming when Zack planted a forehead kiss before busying himself with her breasts again. She had to admit—his teeth grazing her nipples before slowly sucking her on her fuller offerings—his working Aerith into an excited frenzy was wonderful, swearing she noticed goose pimples against her flesh. What would it had been like, had he survived first? Would Tseng and the others have assisted in hiding Zack out, here at Mom's house? He could've slept in the upstairs attic! The couple enjoying a peaceful life of selling flowers on the upper plate, making daily visits to Sector 7 to ensure Cloud's speedy recovery with Tifa's help, living in semi-normalcy somewhat away from Shinra's watchful eye...

Yet normalcy _had_ been somewhat overrated, the adventures the couple shared—separate but still exhilarating while ultimately, heroically, protecting their loved ones from further suffering and heartache—had been _worth_ it. The Planet was in good hands, there was nothing anyone had any longer to fear.

Aerith threw her arms around his neck for a hug, certainly some flowers disrupted in the process, her laughing from anticipation of what was to come next. In any other mood, she would've winced at her unusual carelessness towards the poor things. Not wanting to overstay the teasing, Zack freed the erection that poked her thigh, lowering his boxers, his pants. Aerith licked her lips at the _very_ nice sight. The pair wasted no time with formalities, eagerly ready, curious how good their union would feel, considering their bond. They sighed while uniting their hearts, their souls—finally, _finally_ , after shattered dreams that left them unable to experiment together in blossoming youth.

"Can't believe you completely filled me up!" It was unlike anything she'd experienced before, his pulsating dick completely buried within. 

"Love you." Zack's eyes were as misty as Aerith's, those five long years of separation still left a deep ache of longing. "I love you, too, Zack."

She smiled through the tears, kissing slowly taking the initiative to explore his tongue against her own, Zack's eyes widening when she cupped _his_ ass, nails dragging a bit deeper than he did towards her. _That wouldn't do at all_ , he laughed internally, ensuring only his tip remained in Aerith's moist walls before thrusting forward. She moaned against his arms, lightly clawing his upper back, emerald eyes rolling in the back of her head. Zack kept at it with his slow pace since they had nothing but time on their hands. It was incredible, finally joining with her, Aerith's pussy refusing to loosen up its vice-like grip on him, after so many years apart.

He shifted their position to angle upward, hips bucked, hitting her sensitive swelling spot within. Aerith underneath stifled moans, ankle to ankle confiningly tight around his upper back. 

"Nice sounds you're making', Aer.", he sucked hard on that perfect spot just underneath her throat, leaving a love bite for the morning, arm muscles straining thanks to their evening workout, with all night to play, to explore, Midgar's plates wiped away due to countless battles now offered starry skies overhead. "What's gotten _you_ so hot and bothered, hm?" Her juices soaked her thigh, his balls slapping against her. He couldn't help joke, "Don't tell me you've thought about us with Cloud now?"

"Y-yeah. I love you both _so_ much." Aerith boldly panted, her eyes glazed from lusty daydreams of both men pistoning within her, whatever configuration didn't matter, as long as the three of them all came, going at it again and again all evening. And maybe even Tifa would.....

" _Whoa_." That somewhat taken aback smile grew into a full smirk. The tempting idea crossed his own mind before, sharing love, enjoying such a beautiful gift from the Planet—as Aerith would phrase things—between the three of them. "So? Do I, uh, kiss him? While we're both inside, driving you wild?" Zack playfully nibbled one of her unpierced ears, not overthinking things since the sheer _idea_ of Aerith's suggestion made him grow harder.

"Maybe." She was laughing.

He embraced her lithe form, kissing the top of her forehead and savoring her lips. Whispering hopes for their future in her ear: "We'll have something to look forward to, whenever those two join us, huh?" He drove his girlfriend mad, slowing his thrusts so she'd feel every last throbbing inch of his dick, to their point of no return. 

She warmly offered despite her mouth forming into an " _Ooh~_ " with clenched eyes.

"Hopefully not for a _very_ long time from now?"

Their tongues hungrily pressed together, tangling, in yet another exploration, Zack chuckled into her mouth in agreement. His ring finger, wet from her juices, traced the outline of her ass. Aerith encouragingly cooed, Zack slowly slipping it inside. She did offer a slightly puzzled look before he moved his hips and finger in tandem, while peppering her face in delicate kisses.

"You said it earlier: We're married now. I'm not a very good husband if I can't make you cum!"

She grinned devilishly, turning the tables by straddling a momentarily whimpering Zack. Their newfound position ensured a wild ride for both, rocking on top of him, his cock engulfed by her tight pussy. He grunted, uncertain how much longer he could keep his cool with her constantly wriggling sexy body, sneakily capturing one of her taut nipples dangerously close to his mouth.

"Not until we cum together, Zacky~"

"You think this counts as working up a sweat?", he considered, playfully squeezing one the other of her bouncing and perky breasts, Aerith yelping, giddy. Music to his ears.

"It's even better than your squats!" Her eyes sparkled in delight, his leaking precum and her slickening thighs furthered encouragement despite lack of beating hearts or sweaty bodies.

They could at least cuddle under the stars atop her soft flowers; this anticipated ecstasy of reaching their spiritual unity together would lead to a similar orgasmic sensation. Something like a fragrant, steaming, cup of coffee wasn't needed to start their day anymore. Happily, appreciating a breathtaking sunrise in each other's arms was still truly something special.

* * *

_"How you've been holding up, man?"_

4 AM, first answering the sudden question with a yawn.

Groggily sitting upright in bed, rubbing an eye, Cloud finally replied. "Can't really complain." He'd intentionally ignore that sudden warmth on his back, strong arms embracing his midsection. The blond already knew glancing back around would prove his point that nobody was there. He'd ignore, too, his suddenly quickening heartbeat to focus on what his fingers were busy doing: caressing the cheek, the long hair, of that girl laying against his own chest. Muttering something in her sleep, Tifa nuzzled her face further into his chest. Cloud sighed, hand steadying atop her shoulder, his eyes focused on her belly. He wondered if now, after days of trying, that they'd be granted a new life to love and nurture.

"I miss you." He added, not wanting to forget about their unexpected guest suddenly dropping by.

 _"I'm proud of you. Really proud."_ He could've sworn he felt his blond spikes mussed up, after Zack's encouragement. At the very least, a small sense of personal pride swelled up in his chest. Not enough to get a big head about, but it was there. _"Are you happy?"_

"That's what I was going to ask _you_." Cloud sighed a little, in need of more sleep. He could enjoy the colorful sunrise and soothing ocean waves of Costa del Sol some other morning. "How's Aerith?"

He definitely felt a wide smile at the question, as if there was something stupidly giddy about it. _"Great, actually! Heh, we just—"_

_"Hey, could you ask if Miss Cloud will make another appearance?"_

Cloud shook his head before responding at the new, giggling, disembodied voice. "...Hi, Aerith."

_"Dude, next time you have to do something like that, think I can tag along, too? Think green's my color, Aer?"_

_"Of course!"_ Aerith all-too happily agreed.

Cloud's face fell into his hands, groaning loudly. "You two, we're trying to get some sleep."

It seemed like he was in for a _long_ night of catching up, which wasn't so bad. Zack and Aerith must've known he was playing things too cool to care, the couple taking careful notice of a stupidly happy smile growing on his face.


	4. Squinoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing in the "Commander's" private quarters, a year post-game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squinoa forever leaves me an emotional wreck...
> 
> Eyes on Me as well as the game’s opening “Time Compression” sequence, when they’re reaching out for each other (the scene where Rinoa’s freed from being sealed) never fails to make me tear up.
> 
> Thanks for patiently waiting for this update! :D

"Have you gotten used to all this, Mr. Commander?"

He rolled his eyes, stretching in their queen size bed, glancing at the mountain of paperwork on the desk beside it. Nothing urgent—there hadn’t been any requests for SeeD dispatch recently—but he’d been putting it off for too long. "What do _you_ think?"

In a corner of the combined office-bedroom, Angelo yawned, circling her canopy-style bed before laying down. The decor Rinoa and Selphie used to redecorate wasn't as gaudy as Squall initially feared. Extravagance was unnecessary for the former headmaster's living quarters. 

A year since their victory over Ultimecia, this current state of peace felt surreal. Yet Squall was too distracted by Rinoa’s warm body to think clearly about anything else, whether serious or lighthearted.

She laughed, the ends of her hair draping across his shoulders, her hands flat on his chest.

"You're tickling me." He crinkled his nose. She met his lips in a time-stopping kiss, bodies melting into one another. Her hips suddenly bounced, and he jutted forward in response. They moaned, mutual waves of desire increasing.

She must've cast a love spell when he was caught off guard, relaxed in her embrace. Even a year after they met, he was still captivated by her smile and her eyes.

“Ahh...”

Rinoa bit her knuckle, anxious that any students roaming the hallways might overhear. 

"I'm the happiest I've felt in a while. We found each other when they couldn’t, right?” He almost shuddered, thinking about the _maybe’s_ when it came to Laguna and Julia’s past. In a different life, he and Rinoa could’ve been siblings. “And—"

She silenced him with a playful kiss. "Don't overthink it. _Oh_." Her head jerked back as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. Breathless, her eyes fluttered closed.

She took a moment to collect herself, suddenly quiet. Squall was somewhat dumbfounded that she, normally one to chat away during sex, had grown silent. Another tug at her long locks resulted in Rinoa moaning, her daze broken. She met his eyes, sky and earth united. 

She focused on his scar, as the young couple kissed over and over again. He shifted his hips, reaching her favorite spot to heighten Rinoa’s pleasure, her face flushing a deeper shade of red. 

Over and over and over again, in mind-numbing ecstasy she panted Squall's name, drawing out the _l_ ’s. His hair pulling brought a new intensity, an increasing slickness between her thighs encouraging Squall to reach his own limit. His fingers tangled her scalp, tugging harder. Rinoa shrieked before her body suddenly untensed.

Forehead to forehead, a bead of his sweat rolled down, onto her cheek. She blinked, coming to. 

"Hey." His thumb brushed her chin.

“H-huh?” Rinoa fully opened her eyes, the intoxicating afterglow of their love filling her nostrils. “But weren’t we...Wasn’t I on....?” 

His warm seed coated her belly and she slowly broke into a grin. 

“Well, that was fun."

Squall sat in a pair of briefs, shifting about the hardback wooden chair, debating how to phrase things.

His pen scribbling across paper, the slow-ticking grandfather clock in the corner, and Angelo’s occasional snoring were the only sounds in the bedroom.

"It's already been an hour," Rinoa's voice interrupted. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the ancient clock. She was right. He turned his head fully, noticing Rinoa curled up in a chair with a travel magazine, Angelo's head in her lap.

The spoiled Shepherd whined before she dropped a chew toy at Squall’s feet. She wagged her tail once he scratched behind an ear. "We'll take you for a walk soon." 

His smile at Angelo trotting off faded into confusion at his girlfriend.

"Hey, isn't that my shirt?"

"Yep. What are you gonna do about it?" Rinoa stretched out in her new seat, Squall’s lap, the scent of her shampoo and lavender moisturizer drawing his attention away from his work. 

Her cotton panties rubbed against his underwear, the heat of their contact providing a further distraction. "Hmm..." She rubbed harder and harder, her eyes twinkling as Squall grew harder and harder. His hands supported her back, her cheek lazily lay on his shoulder

“Hey.” He scooped her up, setting her down on their bed. “I have to finish this.” Out of the corner of his eye while returning to his desk, he noticed Rinoa pout before she grabbed her magazine, her feet resting on the edge of his chair.

She went back to reading, stretching her legs across his lap. He momentarily stopped the sentence he wrote before continuing.

Rinoa flipped the page and smiled, bringing her foot closer into Squall’s lap. It brushed something that had remained mouthwateringly hard.

She skillfully lowered his briefs, her soft soles resting on either side of his dick. Squall closed his eyes, having already lost his place in the document.

Her toes pressed against his manhood, precum pooling underneath them as she turned to a new page.

She kept rubbing the underside of his member. Hips involuntarily raised, Squall grunted. 

Spellbound senses already in overdrive, only that hazy awareness of feeling _incredibly good_ remained. Taking a minute to catch his breath, his sudden endorphin rush resulted in a sound that made Rinoa chuckle. 

Her abrupt laugh brought him back to reality, away from his pleasant tingles. He inhaled deeply, his heartbeat little by little returned to its normal cadence.

She marveled almost smugly at her warm handiwork dripping down her feet, flashing him an amused smile. Her magazine was long forgotten on their bed. 

"Guess you'll need another shower," he quipped, picking her up bridal style. A different kind of warmth grew in his chest, once her laughter filled his ears.


End file.
